


Dandelion Hitam

by Felune



Category: Blood-C (Anime), Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Islamic References, Parody, Shinigami Eyes, Short, Some Humor, Traditional Weapons, Twitter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felune/pseuds/Felune
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang awalnya diterbitkan di akun Twitter tahun 2014. Rearma (plesetan Kisaragi Saya/Ryougi Shiki) terbangun dari koma selama hampir 3 tahun lamanya. Ia dipertemukan dengan Reordo (plesetan Aozaki Touko), yang namanya mirip dan mengerti kondisi visualisasi Rea yang dapat melihat "kematian" makhluk lain. Reo pun sepertinya juga mengetahui masa lalu Rea...?Because this is a twitter-thread story I made in junior high, plot-holes and non-logical actions are quite everywhere.





	1. Thread 1 - 17 April 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Ini salah satu tulisan terakhirku di masa-masa SMP, jadi mohon maklum jika ada ketidaklogisan dalam cerita ini. You'll find them quickly.  
> *Hampir* seluruh skrip tidak diedit sama sekali dari aslinya, kecuali dalam penggunaan paragraf dan styling (italic) tulisan.

Tweeted 14 April 2014

. . 

Aku membuka mataku, setelah apa yang dirasa sebuah tidur yang panjang mematikan ragaku. Kulihat sekelilingku. Dinding ruangan ini putih. Kelambu putih melambai di sebelah kananku. Aku berada di ruangan yang sangat rapi...seakan tiada orang yang menyentuh barang apapun. Lalu aku sadar...aku ada di rumah sakit! Ngik ngauw.

Kulihat kalender. _9.....9 Juni 2013?! Rasanya kemarin itu 10 Mei...2010!_ _Apa aku ....koma?_ Kuingat-ingat memori terakhirku.  
Langit pink diatasku. Angin menghembus pelan, perlahan kujatuhkan tubuhku...

_"JANGAN! CUMA KAMU YANG AKU PUNYA!"_

Teriakan itu berdenging di telingaku. _Aku..aku bunuh diri? Mengapa bisa?_ Aku melupakan alasannya.

"Ah, kamu bangun?" Aku menoleh. Seorang suster... "Selamat siang, Nona Rearma." Aku hanya memandangnya.  
"Sungguh lega melihatmu selamat dari tabrakan itu."  
"...."  
"Kau sudah lama tak berbicara, ya? Saya maklum. Saya panggil dokter, ya?"  
"Hn..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Tiba-tiba, puluhan biji dandelion melayang ke dalam kamar. Aku memang sempat membukanya. "Waaa!" susternya panik. Rujit. "S-saya bersihkan, deh!" "...gakpapa. Aku suka bunga dandelion." Itu kata pertamaku setelah 3 tahun koma.

"Suster Pina--- oh, akhirnya bangun juga?" kata seorang dokter yang masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ya, dok. Keluarganya pasti senang."  
"Tapi dia masih kurang responsif. Apa kita dapat mendatangkan seseorang?" tanya dokter.  
"Ya, kita coba saja..."

Satu-dua jam berlalu, datanglah seseorang. Bajunya kemeja lengan panjang ijo tentara. Mukanya tampak dingin tetapi ramah...  
"Hai." sapanya.  
"...hai."  
"Nama kita mirip, ya? Aku Reordo, pendeknya Reo. Panggilanmu?"  
"Rea." _Aduh, so kyut,_ pikirku. Rea dan Reo.

"Kurusnya," celetuk Reo. "Tapi kamu pasti cantik sebelum koma. Ah, kita juga sama-sama 26 tahun." _Huah, orang ini 26 tahun? Mukanya kolot._ Bunga dandelion terbang lagi ke kamar. "Kamu suka dandelion? Ahaha. Aku juga suka..."  
Reo mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Reo menemaniku sampai aku boleh pulang 4 hari kedepan. Bahkan setelah pulang pun, kami masih bergaul layaknya teman. Seminggu pulang, aku mulai melihat garis-garis berwarna-warni hampir di mana-mana. Aku menceritakannya pada Reo di restoran.

  
"Itu efek karena kamu berada di batas antara hidup dan mati terlalu lama, Rea ucul." jawab Reo. "Otakmu bereaksi & membuat matamu spesial."  
"Mata spesial?" gumamku. "Mata Gaib, tipe Garis Ajal." jelasnya lagi. "Seperti tambahan ekstra untuk Mata Ketiga."

"Waw." aku kaget.  
"Kamu lihat garis-garis di bunga ini?" tanya Reo. "Eh..ya?" jawabku canggung. "Ikuti garisnya dengan pensil ini." Aku mengikutinya.  
_Bunga...bunganya teriris! Apa ini anugrah, atau kutukan?_ Aku masih terkejut sampai... "AAAAAAA!"  
Aku dan Reo berlari ke sumber suara. Sungguh mengerikan...

...Mayat wanita dengan mulut robek menganga dan bola mata yang putih semua, ditambah kolam darah yang menggenang disekelilingnya...


	2. Thread 2 - 19 April 2014

"...Kamu tau ga? Aku nggak takut sama itu." kata Reo. "Tapi kamu pengen muntah kan-- Reo?" eh, ternyata dia udah kabur ke kamar mandi. Aku yakin dia muntah-muntah dan bukan olahraga lima jari. EH. Aku jadi orang kok pikirannya kemana-mana banget sih.

"Ayam bek!" Reo kembali. Maksudnya 'I am back' ya?...krik. "Matinya kok gak biasa ya?" tanyaku. "SE-TAN." Reo jbjb dan bikin aku kaget.  
"Se-tan? Itu siapa?" karena yang kupikir panggilan jepang seperti Eren-kun, Rias-chan, Yui onee-san... "Ini bukan JKT48, Rea tempe."  
"Setan woy, setan. Kamu bisa lihat mereka gak?" AH. Ternyata setan. Hmm...a...ada...memang ada setannyaaa! "REOOO!"  
"Itu karena ELU PUNYA MATA GAIB, MENG." "Memangnya gue kucing?!" bahasaku belepotan. Setan-setan itu mulai mendatangiku!

"Rea, pakai matamu!" Uwaw, titik-garis kematian ini keren amat sih. Aku 'memotong' setan-setan itu dengan cepat dengan benda disekitarku.

Setelah selesai...  
"Reo, kamu juga punya mata ketiga?" "Yabegitulah." "Kamu bisa ajari aku mengendalikannya?" "Oke." Dan pelatihan dimulai.

Pelan-pelan, aku ingat sesuatu....aku pernah berlatih bela diri. Semua itu kulakukan karena bullying...  
Atau...apa aku terlahir untuk membunuh? Tapi anak-anak itu kejam. Pelecehan terhadap hal sepele merupakan salah satu hal paling sakit...Grr...memikirkannya membuat kepalaku sakit. Namun semuanya pudar saat aku merasa ada yang berjalan di dinding..dan aku yakin bukan cicak. Ia seperti laba-laba; laba-laba raksasa abu-abu. Saat kulihat kebelakang...

Merangkaknya cepat sekali di dinding, mengalahkan tokek dan cicak tercepat sedunia sekalipun! Ia mengelilingi dinding, menjilatinya dan "HRRRNGGGUH!" makhluk itu menggerung. Tiba-tiba Reo datang.

"Hai Rea aku bawa mi sedap rasa ayam spesial-- AAAAH!"

"REOOO!"

  
A ku gak a kan bi ar kan te men ku MA TI! Kuambil pisauku dan kusayat makhluk itu, kutusuk lehernya hingga darah hitam memancar darinya;Aku tak peduli dengan jeroan busuk yang keluar dari lubang irisan di perutnya; tulang-tulang keropos yang bobrok saat kuhantamnya!  
"Rea..." Reo berkata pelan. "Berhenti...berhenti..." lanjutnya. "Aku hanya punya kamu seorang saja..." dan aku tertegun. _Kalimat itu.._  
Sebelum aku koma...aku mendengar kata-kata itu...suara 'anak' itu...dan suara keramaian jalan yang berdenging...  
Aku terdiam. Monster itu terkapar dan tubuhnya masih berkedut. Kuhancurkan kepalanya. Ah, pikiranku dikeroyok banyak hal...  
Tiba-tiba biji bunga dandelion masuk ke ruang 'pelatihan'ku dan Reo...apakah mereka petunjuk?


	3. Thread 3 - 25 April 2014

_Mengapa...mereka menginginkan kami?_ _Mengapa...mereka selalu mengikuti kami?_

Aku habiskan beberapa bulan berikutnya penuh kewaspadaan. Alquran mini yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana, pisau lipat kalau perlu... Sudah lama aku tak bertemu Reo; dia mendadak dipindahkan ke Banjarmasin oleh kantornya. Aku sendiri. Dan sepertinya selalu sendiri.

Sahabatku selalu terenggut, entah karena ada yang merebutnya atau dia yang meninggalkanku. Atau...ada yang menyebar gosip buruk tentangku.

Perlahan air mataku menetes. 'Ya Tuhan, kuatkan hamba dari semua rintangan dari-Mu. Hindarkan hamba dari jalan yang gelap.' batinku. Baru saja selesai berdoa, sayup-sayup ada suara tangisan. Tangisan setengah berteriak. Hati tersayat sekaligus ingin menjewer pelakunya. Namun aku berusaha berkepala dingin. Aku keluar dari rumah. "Adek, adek kenapa?" tanyaku. "Bi..bibiii!" jawab penyebab suara itu....Yang ternyata seorang gadis kecil. "Bibimu kenapa?" gadis kecil itu hanya menunjuk saja. Ampun, itu sesuatu yang membuatku mual! Bibinya seperti habis dipukuli bat kasti habis-habisan, malah lebih seperti ditumbuk. Apakah kepalanya juga ditembak? Otaknya terburai. Aku melihat banyak bayangan yang tak jelas wujudnya. Kutarik gadis kecil itu ke dalam rumah. "Kamu tunggu disini! Tante yang ngusir, okey?"


	4. Thread 4 - 26 April 2014

Aku mengambil Alquran dan bergegas ke luar rumah. Bayangan-bayangan itu mulai terlihat wujudnya. Kubaca surat-surat pendek yang kupikir dapat mengusir setan.......eh? Tidak mempan? Kubaca ayat kursi sebagai gantinya. Beberapa terbakar namun ada yang tidak. Rencana B? Bunuh mereka. Kuambil golok kesayanganku-- cie, kesayangan-- dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Mata Gaib-ku diaktifkan. Mataku...ia bisa memotong orang yang pantas mati maupun energi halus. Entah anugerah, atau kutukan.

Satu, dua, tiga..."CIAAAAA!" kuserang dan kupotong mereka semua. Namun aku melewatkan satu! Makhluk itu masuk kedalam rumah. Oh tidak!

_Gadis itu!_

"Jangan sakiti diaaa!!" teriakku. Ukh, makhluk itu terlalu cepat! Dia menemukan gadisnya! Perempuan kecil itu terpojok... "AAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HIAAAAAAAH!!!!" teriak si gadis kecil... "OH TIDAK BISA, MAKHLUK JELEK, LANGKAHI MAYATKU DULU!" Monster itu tak bergeming; malah menodongkan cakar besarnya ke gadis itu. "YAAAAAAAHHH--"

Wajahku pucat melihatnya. Sekarang ia menatapku! La..la..lariiii! Keluar rumah, aku menyadari bahwa wanita yang dibunuh di restoran, hantu-hantu yang mendatangiku dan gadis kecil itu punya ciri yang sama; mereka mati dengan mulut yang menganga! ...Apa hantu-hantu itu datang kesini untuk minta pertolongan?! Pikiranku diputar-putar! Dan ternyata, monster-monster itu sudah berada dimana-mana! Potong! Potong! Potong! Para monster itu terkapar di tanganku. Mungkin aku sudah berlari mengelilingi kota. Pada akhirnya, aku sampai di sebuah padang.

Padang dandelion. Yang luas.

Disana ada monster itu lagi, tapi kali ini lebih besar dan...lebih menjijikkan. Kurasa, ini bos-nya makhluk-makhluk itu. Ah, sudah ada seseorang yang menghadangnya. Seorang pria, yang posturnya mirip Reo......aku jadi ingat perkataannya saat aku di rumah sakit: "Kalau jiwamu kosong, berarti kamu dapat diisi tanpa batas, kan? Aku jadi iri, deh." Mendadak aku punya ide gila. _Diisi tanpa batas..._

Aku akan mempersilakan arwah-arwah korban pembunuhan itu merasuki tubuhku. Kututup mataku dan merasakan mereka mengambil alih tubuhku...

Perlahan, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Mulai menyerang makhluk besar itu. Dibantu pria yang melawan dengan pedang pendeknya, kami bekerjasama.Tapi, monster itu tiba-tiba menghantam pria itu! "Tidak!" pekikku. Pria itu hanya berkata lemah, "Ayo, Rea, kamu jagoan..."

 _Dia tahu namaku?_ Aku jadi teringat lagi kepada lelaki yang menangisiku sebelum koma. Apakah ia pria yang sama...? Kemarahanku membara.

"Sengsaralah kau...sengsara di neraka!" sumpah serapahku. Aku mulai mengacau lagi. Aku memanjat tubuh sang monster dan menusuk bola matanya. _Kini akulah monsternya._ Kini kuiris jari-jarinya. Aku hanya tertawa, melihat makhluk mengerikan itu telah buta. Kubacok makhluk itu habis-habisan, dan akhirnya kupenggal kepalanya yang penuh bentol memuakkan. Ia sudah tewas. Dan aku merasa puas.

Bunga dandelion yang semula putih menjadi hitam karena terciprat darah. Arwah-arwah mulai keluar dari tubuhku. Aku mengecek si pria berpedang pendek. "Kamu gakpapa?" tanyaku. "Tenang aja, cantik." jawabnya. Aku tertegun dan mengamatinya. Rambut yang dibelah pinggir, pandangan ramah...

"Reooooo!" aku langsung memeluknya. "Hai, fans favoritkuh!" dia balas memelukku. "Kenapa kamu disini?" tanyaku lagi. "Mau tahu?" katanya.

"Aku sayang kamu, Rea. Akulah cowok yang berteriak padamu sebelum kamu koma. Kamu gadis yang kuat dan pemberani." Aku melongo."Dan aku juga mendengar ada serangan monster disini, haha..." dia hanya tersenyum malu. Hatiku meleleh.

"...Aku juga sayang Reo." kataku. Kini dia yang melongo. "Makasih udah mau nemenin aku." Lalu aku mengusapkan hidungku ke hidungnya. Ternyata, aku masih seorang manusia. Kami hanya tertawa, meskipun kotor dan terluka, di tengah padang dandelion hitam. Setahun kemudian, kami pun menikah.


End file.
